


Czterdzieści siedem dni

by warsena



Series: keep the lover from despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Light Angst, Polski | Polish, romans?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: Peko nie rozumie wielu rzeczy, które dla reszty są niezwykle oczywiste.





	Czterdzieści siedem dni

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy nie podejmowałam się postaci Peko i jej relacji z Fuyuhiko, więc czemu by nie.

Urodziny Peko wypadały trzydziestego czerwca.

Nie był to wielki dzień, mówiąc szczerze, zazwyczaj zapominała, że w ogóle istniał; nie istniała po to, żeby liczyć dni, nigdy nikt nie nauczył jej dbania o to, kiedy wypadają daty związane z nią. To nie było ważne; musiała orientować się, kiedy wypadają urodziny Natsumi, bo dziewczyna zawsze domagała się prezentów od wszystkich i wiedzieć, kiedy urodziny ma Fuyuhiko, mimo że nigdy ich nie obchodził. Zawsze wszyscy witali go tego dnia z życzeniami, na które nie odpowiadał — kręcił na to nosem, poirytowany całym zamieszaniem wokół niego. Dla niej był to zawsze ciekawszy dzień, kiedy widywała wielu ludzi i słyszała wiele słów pochwały w stronę swojego panicza.

Fuyuhiko nie chciał, żeby życzyła mu wszystkiego najlepszego. Jak zwykle, przerywa jej w pół zdania, prosi, a nie każe, więc zamyka usta i do końca dnia ani razu nie wspomina o urodzinach chłopaka, nawet wtedy, gdy ktoś składa mu życzenia. Stoi obok, wpatrując się we wszystko naokoło; podziwia ptaki za oknem, gdy Natsumi daje dla swojego starszego brata prezent, sprawdza, czy jej buty nie mają na sobie żadnej plamy, gdy dziadek Fuyuhiko nachodzi ich na zewnątrz, czyta tytuły książek stojących na półce za plecami wujostwa, które wpada późnym wieczorem i wręcza jej paniczowi złotą broszkę z motylem.

— To symbol szczęścia i kobiecości — tłumaczy mu ciotka, pieszczotliwie gładząc chłopaka po ramieniu. — Niedługo będziesz się zaręczać, gdy dasz to swojej wybrance, zapewnisz szczęście waszemu związkowi.

Peko na moment spuszcza wzrok na Fuyuhiko, który tylko spokojnie przytakuje kobiecie. Rzeczywiście, jak mogła o tym zapomnieć — jako przyszła głowa rodziny, musiał mieć odpowiednią żonę. Wybierze ją najpewniej dziadek razem z jego ojcem; a wtedy Peko będzie miała dwa razy więcej roboty.

Gdy wychodzą z pomieszczenia, Peko pozwala w końcu sobie na wzięcie głębokiego oddechu, a Fuyuhiko natychmiast na nią patrzy. Nie odzywa się jednak, obracając w dłoniach złotą broszkę; przesuwa palcem po jej krawędziach i podziwia szlachetne kolory. W końcu chowa ją do kieszeni spodni, a Peko natychmiast o niej zapomina — nie musi przejmować się takimi rzeczami, to nie jej sprawa.

Parę godzin później wpada na nich Natsumi i natychmiast mówi o prezencie.

— Ciotka dała ci broszkę, tak? — mówi, jak zwykle mocno akcentując sylaby i mieląc słowa w ustach tak, jakby każde z nich było świeżą miętą. — Jak wygląda?

Fuyuhiko przez moment nie chce jej odpowiedzieć, Peko widzi to w mowie jego ciała; unosi brwi do góry i wzrusza ramionami, kierując lewą ze swoich dłoni w stronę czoła, które pociera trzykrotnie. Natsumi wygląda jednak, jakby nie miała zamiaru dać za wygraną bardziej niż zwykle, tak chłopak wzdycha i w końcu jej odpowiada:

— Złoty motyl.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się drwiąco i patrzy przez moment na Peko, która przygląda się jej z kompletnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Masz już szesnaście lat, braciszku — mówi spokojnie, patrząc na swojego brata. Ich oczy są na takim samym poziomie. — Za rok oficjalnie będziesz musiał się zaręczyć z jakąś głupią, mafijną księż--

Fuyuhiko mija Natsumi, a Peko natychmiast idzie za nim. Blondynka urywa w połowie zdania i prycha, poirytowana, że brat jej nie wysłuchał — nie próbuje ich jednak zatrzymać, uśmiechając się głupio do siebie. Kiedy są już na tyle daleko w ogrodzie, że nikt ich nie może widzieć, Fuyuhiko zaczyna kląć.

Peko nie pyta się dlaczego; po prostu w ciszy obserwuje okolice, kiedy chłopak chodzi i kopie kamienie, wyzywając cały świat od najgorszych. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby wiedzieć, co mu chodzi po głowie, to nie jest jej zadaniem. W końcu jednak Fuyuhiko zwraca się do niej, wręcz wyzywająco:

— Co o tym myślisz, Peko?

_Nie rozumie._

— O czym?

Fuyuhiko przez moment chce jej odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu prycha i wzrusza ramionami. Odchodzi i każe jej nie iść za nim; idzie na drugą stronę ogrodu, a Peko zostaje w miejscu. Czeka tak trzydzieści siedem minut — podziwia rosnące dookoła niej rośliny, a także wpatruje się w przebieg chmur na niebie, aż w końcu nie przychodzi po nią ktoś ze służby i każe jej wrócić do środka.Nie widzi już tego dnia Fuyuhiko i jest wręcz pewna, że zrobiła coś złego.

Tej nocy też nie śpi, zmęczona przewija cały dzień w głowie i stara się ustalić, co się stało, a jej mózg zawsze zatrzymuje się przy wspomnieniu z momentu, kiedy jej panicz dostał broszkę. Na półce nad głowami wszystkich stała książka z _chińskimi baśniami_ ; Peko, kiedy była jeszcze na tyle mała, że uczyli ją razem z resztą służby, musiała nauczyć się czytać każdy znak z niej. Leżąc na swoim futonie, Peko przesuwa palcami po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, jakby oczekując, że ból spowodowany przez surowego nauczyciela wróci.

Nie czuje jednak nic — siniaki już dawno temu znikły, a jej skóra jest twarda i chropowata, przyzwyczajona do trzymania nierównej powierzchni jej broni i do kar, które lubili dawać nauczyciele. Sięga ze swojego futonu do pokojówki Natsumi — łapie śpiącą dziewczynę za dłoń i sunie palcami po delikatnej i gładkiej powierzchni jej skóry, przez moment nawet zazdrości jej, że nigdy nie musiała uczyć się tego, co ona. Szybko odrzuca od siebie tę myśl i puszcza pokojówkę, ochrzaniając siebie za tak gwałtowne schodzenie z tematu.

Peko siada i poprawia swoje włosy. Musi przeprosić Fuyuhiko.

Następnego dnia przychodzi więc do jego pokoju równo o jedenastej, trzynaście minut po tym, jak Fuyuhiko wrócił ze spotkania ze swoimi rodzicami. Kiedy ją widzi, uśmiecha się, a Peko natychmiast dyga.

— Przepraszam — mówi spokojnie, a chłopak marszczy brwi. — Za to, co zrobiłam paniczowi.

— Co? — mamrocze niezrozumiale. — Hej, P-Peko, przestań — mówi nerwowo i podchodzi do niej.

Jedną ze swoich dłoni kładzie na jej ramieniu, drugą na łokciu i zmusza ją siłą, żeby się wyprostowała. Nie protestuje — każdy członek z głównego korzenia rodziny Kuzuryuu mógłby podejść na front niej z nożem, a Peko pozwoliłaby im, żeby ją nim dźgnęli. Teraz jednak czuje, jak skóra pod jej ubraniami zaczyna ją nieprzyjemnie piec i nie rozumie, co się stało. Patrzy na Fuyuhiko, który nadal ma swoje dłonie na niej.

— Nic nie zrobiłaś, Peko — mówi spokojnie i odsuwa się od niej, a miejsca, których dotykał, robią się nagle przeraźliwie zimne. — Nic — powtarza, jakby upewnić ją do tego, a Peko powoli kiwa głową.

_Złota broszka z motylem leży na biurku._


End file.
